


Should I stay or should i go?

by Remlundskan



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Difficult Decisions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Robin Lord taylor didn't even think about other men. He was a married man, he just didn't see the point.Until Cory.And now, he has to decide on what to do about it.





	Should I stay or should i go?

Robin was a married man. He was faithful. He loved his husband! Dickie meant the world to him. Robin wasn’t the type of man to have a crush on someone. Robin had never even considered the possibility of fantasizing about being with someone that wasn’t his husband.

Robin Lord Taylor did not cheat!

And then, he met Cory!

Robin sighed. Right from the start, there had been this… weird connection between him and Cory. He didn’t understand it, they didn’t really have any scenes together, they just happened to work on the same show. And despite that, there was something that pulled them together. They became instant friends. It went flawlessly, like they were mean to be friends and hang out together. To be honest, Robin didn’t even think of Cory as ‘attractive’ at first, he was just… Cory.

And then, the Age of Nygmobblepot. The golden days of Oswald and Edward getting to know each other, of spending even more time together, of practicing lines together, of coming up with hilarious ideas for this weird dynamic duo that, fortunately, never made the script.

The fans had taken an interest in them straight away, Robin had seen some art and some fics online during the past years to last him a lifetime. He had shown some of them to Cory and they had laughed about it, but… That *thing* between them, that Robin couldn’t find a name for? It started growing bigger. Robin would find himself looking over at Cory more often, thinking about him in the most inappropriate moments, and Cory, with his nicknames and his big, bright smile, didn’t take long to not only pick up on it, but actually cranking it up a notch.

Robin closed his eyes, subconsciously biting his lip. Cory’s hands… Cory always seemed to find an excuse to touch him, in every way possible. And it all escalated as they started shooting season 3.

It didn’t really come as a surprise to Robin that Oswald had fallen in love with Edward. And because of the close bond between him and Cory, he found it very easy to portray. In fact, he constantly had to remind himself that he wasn’t in love with Cory. Because of course he wasn’t. They were really good friends. Robin didn’t spend any time at all thinking about Cory’s hands when he was alone, or his smile, or the way he would playfully flirt with Robin, saying that it wasn’t him; it was Edward, taking over.

A shudder moved through him, his breathing heavier. He had spent so many hours, telling himself that it didn’t mean anything. Him and Dickie, they were solid, they were married, harmless fantasies wouldn’t harm anyone. It wasn’t like anything would ever happen between him and Cory. Ok, yeah, sometimes, maybe, the looks they shared were borderline intense. And maybe, sometimes, they got a bit touchy-feely for two people who were just friends.

And yeah, he definitely felt Cory’s hard-on against his ass when they were shooting the scene in the Court of Owls, pressed up against each other, Cory’s hand on his stomach, teasing him…

Just thinking about it was getting him hard these days.

Sure, they never touched on the subject, but they both knew about it. They never spoke about it, but it was still there, between them, and it re-played in Robin’s mind, over and over…

Cory’s hands on him, not Dickie’s. Cory’s lips on the back of his neck, not his husband’s. Cory, pushing inside him, whispering his name, making him tremble all over… Robin moaning out loud, the shame and guilt overshadowed by the burning need he felt, the longing for those hands to touch him, for those lips to kiss him, for that cock to fuck him…

He had a million and one different scenarios how it would happen. Everything from rehearsing a scene to a night out drinking that led to experimenting that led to the bedroom. He had been with Cory in his mind on so many different places, hotel room, on set, out in the woods in the rain, during the panel at Comic Con, in front of all those people… He had pictured them fucking in a burning building once, now that had to be crossing the crazy-line.

His hands moving over his own body, trying desperately to think about his husband, the man who loved him, and not think about Cory, the man who wanted him. But it was always Cory. Robin hated himself for being so weak, for not having the willpower to ignore the feelings he had for the other man, for not staying true to his husband who had done nothing wrong. The shame would always set in after, making him cringe, but the past few months, the guilt had subsided, leaving room for newfound confidence.

It was just dreams. Just fantasies! Nothing was ever gonna happen between him and Cory. Cory didn’t want to come between Robin and Dickie, and Robin didn’t want to jeopardize his marriage. That wasn’t something they had to agree on, it was implied. And once he came to that conclusion, he had reveled in his fantasies, allowing them to take over, indulging himself whenever he felt the need, even chanting his name in his head while in bed with his husband.

It was working perfectly. It had so far. There was no reason to change that which was already working so perfectly…

“…Then why are you here?”

Robin took another deep breath and opened his eyes. Cory hadn’t moved since Robin started talking, and still, it felt as though they were standing so close that they could count eyelashes.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked, both hoping and dreading that the answer would be ‘yes’, but Cory just shook his head, moving in even closer.

“I want you to stay! I want you to stay the night! But I need to know that you are absolutely, 100 % sure about what it is that *you* want.”

And that was the big question, wasn’t it? What did he want? If he walked out now, if he apologized for ever showing up and said it was a mistake coming over, then Cory would accept that, and never approach the subject again. They would go back to living their lives, as friends, Robin’s wedding vows intact.

“I shouldn’t be here!”

“And yet… here you are! I want you, Robin! And you want me… So stay with me tonight. Just for tonight.”

He knew that he was supposed to say no. But he had forgotten what the word meant. Actions spoke louder than words, anyway, right? He just had to leave.

So he took a step closer.


End file.
